


Ouija

by InflexusNinurta



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InflexusNinurta/pseuds/InflexusNinurta
Summary: Drei WG- Mitbewohner starten zwischen Hausarbeiten und Schlafmangel ein Ouijaboardgame, um ihrem jüngsten Mitglied einen Gefallen zu tun. Doch, wie es immer in solchen Geschichten ist: Es läuft verherrend schief und bald beginnt einer von ihnen seltsame Verhaltensweisen an den Tag zu legen.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar
Kudos: 2





	1. F

Geräuschlos überwand der Minutenzeiger die letzten Zentimeter, bis er den Stundenzeiger endlich unter der zwölften Ziffer erreichte und dem mächtigen, schlummernden Uhrturm einen lauten, tiefen Ton entlockte, welcher wie eine Welle durch die dunklen Gassen der Stadt flutete und hundertfach von den finsteren Mauern zurückgeworfen wurde. Es war Mitternacht. Die Stunde des Übergangs war angebrochen.  
„Seid ihr soweit?“, fragte eine ernste und doch freudige Stimme, während düstere Schatten im Feuerschein über helles Haar und dunkle Haut huschten und sich fast gespenstisch in drei Augenpaaren verloren.  
„Ryou, mal im Ernst, glaubst du wirklich, dass das funktionieren kann?“, murmelte eine der dunklen Gestalten, die sich um das diabolisch wirkende Ouijabrett versammelt hatten und hielt kritisch den dreieckigen, fein gearbeiteten Zeiger in die Höhe, um ihn eingehender zu betrachten.  
„Ich komm mir ehrlich gesagt ein klein wenig dämlich vor...“  
„Ach, Akefia, nun sei kein Spielverderber, es wird sicher lustig werden.“, erwiderte der Blonde neben ihm beschwichtigend und riss dem Unwilligen keinen Widerspruch duldend den Gegenstand aus den schlanken Fingern, um ihn auf das Hexenbrett zurück zu legen.  
„Und wenn Ryou sagt, man braucht drei Leute für dieses Spielchen, dann wirst du wohl oder übel den Kopf hinhalten müssen, das sind eben die Nachteile des WG-Lebens~“  
Nein. Malik, der dritte in diesem Bunde, hatte keinesfalls vor, den anderen Ägypter einfach so entkommen zu lassen. Egal, wie albern der Ältere das hier fand, egal, wie wenig er für diesen Okkultismus-Kram übrig hatte. Egal, wie viel er heulte, dass er in fünf Stunden wieder aufstehen müsse, um seine Hausarbeit zu ende zu schreiben. Akefia war Maliks bester Freund und er wusste nicht den ersten Tag, wie unfassbar sein Kumpel in den unwissenden Albino verknallt war und dass Ryous Bitten in diesem Haushalt so gut wie niemals abgeschlagen wurden.  
„Jaja, schon gut, schon gut, bringen wir den Hokuspokus hier hinter uns, ich bin echt beschissen müde...“, grummelte der Gescholtene und legte genervt die karamellfarbenen Finger auf den Zeiger, wo bereits die anderen Hände auf ihn warteten.  
Einige Sekunden herrschte Totenstille, doch dann erhoben sich drei Stimmen, von welchen zwei sehr entschlossen und eine offenkundig angepisst klangen.  
„Ist jemand hier, der mit uns sprechen möchte?“  
Keine Reaktion. Keine geisterhaften Geräusche, kein Stromausfall, keine knallenden Türen. Nicht mal die Kerzen um sie herum flackerten.  
„Vielleicht sind die Geister schon im Bett und haben auch keine Lust auf den Unsinn...“, brummte Akefia mürrisch und setzte einen finsteren Blick auf, als violette Augen ihn warnend von der Seite durchbohrten. Als ob Malik sich hier nicht albern vorkam...  
„Hm. Ich hab zwar gelesen, dass eine Reaktion auf dem Brett manchmal dauern kann, aber..., dass gar nichts passiert, hätte ich jetzt eigentlich nicht erwartet.“  
Sichtlich frustriert starrte der Kleinste im Bunde an die Decke und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Irgendwie hatte Ryou sich das hier leichter vorgestellt. Viel viel leichter. Mit mehr Spuk und übernatürlichen Phänomenen. Schließlich wohnten er und seine beiden Verbündeten doch in einer Altbauwohnung, in der gewiss schon der ein oder andere verstorben war, der sich nun zu einem Gespräch herablassen konnte. Oder wenigstens zu ein klein wenig Gruselstimmung. Aber vielleicht war es auch zu naiv zu meinen, dass die Totengeister ihnen hier gleich die Bude einrennen würden, nur weil sie zu dieser gottlosen Zeit ihr kleines Ritual abhielten.  
„Also, wenn in den nächsten zwanzig Sekunden nichts passiert, bin ich weg.“, schnaubte der größere Weißhaarige plötzlich und stieß ein fast resignierendes Seufzen aus.  
„Ihr wisst, dass ich den Wisch fertig kriegen muss und morgen hab ich Nachtschicht und ab übermorgen bin ich -“  
„Ja, wir kennen deine tragische Geschichte, glaubst du etwa, wir hätten nichts zu tun?“, fauchte sein liebeskranker Sitznachbar und zog bockig die Lippen hoch.  
„Es dauert eben, bis sich irgendwer von unserer Frage angesprochen fühlt, du brauchst doch auch Jahre, um zu reagieren, wenn ich dich um irgendetwas bitte!“  
Die Reaktion folgte prompt. Nicht minder gereizt.  
„Ja, aber ich bin auch nicht tot und unsichtbar! Und du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass da irgendetwas passiert, oder? Bist du mit neunzehn nicht ein bisschen zu alt für diesen -“  
Ein spitzer Schrei durchfuhr das Gezanke und die beiden Männer rissen entgeistert den Blick nach unten, als sie plötzlich eine heftige Bewegung unter ihren Fingern verspürten.  
Der hölzerne Zeiger war mit unglaublicher Wucht auf seine erste Botschaft gesprungen: Ja.  
Ja, jemand war hier. Ja, jemand wollte mit ihnen sprechen. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick.  
„Du machst wirklich alles, um dich einzuschmeicheln, was?“, zischte Akefia abschätzig und betrachtete den jüngeren Dunkelhäutigen neben sich mit dem ganzen Ausdruck tiefster Missbilligung. Jetzt fing dieser verliebte Idiot auch noch an, das Ganze hier hinaus zu zögern!  
„Bist du bescheuert, ich war das nicht!“, raunte Malik merklich gekränkt zurück und unterdrückte den Impuls dem anderen seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite zu rammen.  
Eigentlich waren er und Akefia ein Herz und eine Seele, aber sobald es um den Albino ging, ließ der weißhaarige Ägypter einen gewissen Unmut erkennen. Nicht weil er eifersüchtig gewesen wäre oder dem Blonden sein Glück nicht gegönnt hätte – sondern, weil er sich dieses Drama seit über einem Jahr antun musste und langsam aber sicher einfach die Geduld mit seinem Kumpanen verlor.  
„Schnell, wir müssen den Geist irgendwas fragen!“  
Fast hibbelig strahlte der ahnungslose blasse Junge die anderen beiden an und bestand unbeirrbar darauf, dass einer von ihnen die erste Frage stellen müsse – schließlich mussten sie irgendwie für ihren späten Aufwand entlohnt werden.  
„Wir...wir könnten ihn erst mal fragen, wie er heißt?“, warf Akefia halbherzig, doch bemüht ein und wirkte fast erleichtert, als Ryou diesen Vorschlag halbwegs zufrieden annahm. Jetzt konnte man ihm wirklich nicht mehr vorwerfen, dass er nicht artig mitmachte, od -  
Abermals ertönte das kratzende Geräusch des Gegenstandes auf dem Brett und ließ seine Beobachter in aufrichtiger Verwirrung zurück. Mit dieser Antwort hatte niemand gerechnet.  
„Nein?“, fragte Malik verblüfft „Wieso nein?“  
„Vielleicht hat er keinen Namen oder hat ihn vergessen...“, antwortete sein Geliebter und legte nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite, bevor er abermals erfreut lächelte.  
„Aber was er hier macht, das kann er uns doch sicher sagen, oder?“  
Stille trat ein und nichts rührte sich mehr. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang.  
„Da haben wir uns aber einen sehr gesprächigen Gast ausgesucht, hm? Ich glaube, das wird mir hier zu aufregend, ich geh lieber pennen, bevor ich noch einen Herzinfarkt bekomme.“, kicherte der weißhaarige Ägypter hämisch und erhob sich trotz der bösen Blicke seines Freundes, ehe er sich ohne Eile die Pyjamahose abklopfte.  
Keine Sekunde glaubte er diesen ganzen Geisterunsinn. Selbstredend war Malik die einzige Ursache für diesen Spuk und auch, wenn Akefia durchaus bewunderte, welchen Aufwand der Blonde hier betrieb, um seinen Schwarm so glücklich wie möglich zu machen, so sah er doch absolut nicht ein, warum er dabei in irgendeiner Weise mitspielen musste. Natürlich hatte auch er den unwesentlich exzentrischen Albino furchtbar gern, aber für Akefia war der Junge eher so etwas wie ein kleiner Bruder und für kleine Geschwister war er keineswegs bereit, grundlos wach zu bleiben und schlechte Noten zu kassieren. Da musste schon einiges mehr passieren.  
„Ich wünsch euch beiden noch viel Erfolg~“  
„Hey, du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach mittendrin abhauen!“, keifte Malik dem gelassen davon trottenden anderen empört nach und verschränkte ärgerlich die Arme, als dieser einfach völlig ignorant aus dem hohen Wohnzimmer verschwand. Himmel, wie er den Kerl manchmal hasste! Andererseits...  
„Nein, lass ihn! Ich bin schon dankbar, dass er überhaupt mitgemacht hat, obwohl er so entsetzlich erschöpft war.“  
Das sanfte Lächeln des Kleineren schlug Malik augenblicklich wieder in seinen Bann.  
„Es wird ganz sicher auch ohne ihn klappen...“  
Der Blonde nickte nur, während er spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. Nun war er also mit dem Albino ganz allein...  
„Also. Auf ein neues?“  
Der Dunkelhäutige stimmte ohne Zögern zu und ließ seine Hände erneut auf dem verzierten Zeiger nieder, ehe Ryous Finger sich weich und liebevoll neben ihnen einfanden.  
Noch einmal versuchte der blasse Student dem angeblichen Geist sein Anliegen nahe zu bringen und war dabei so konzentriert, dass er nicht einmal merkte, wie intensiv man ihn aus dem Augenwinkel fixierte.  
Es waren Momente wie diese, die Malik umfassend klar machten, WIE unendlich er in den anderen verliebt war. Es waren nicht nur die milden, stets sanftmütigen Augen, die Malik jeden Tag auf's Neue an warme Schokolade erinnerten. Es war nicht nur das wolkenweiche milchfarbene Haar, welches ohne Unterlass angenehme Gerüche verbreitete und das hübsche Gesicht in geordneten Stufen umrahmte. Es war nicht nur der schlanke leichenblasse Leib, der sich stets mit so viel stolzer Anmut bewegte, dass es einen völlig verzauberte.  
Malik mochte auch das undefinierbare Leuchten, welches sich jedes Mal in den braunen Augen ausbreitete, wenn der Junge wieder mal ein verstörendes, mysteriöses Ritual gefunden hatte. Er mochte die Hingabe, mit welcher Ryou all den Geistern und Dämonen der Welt hinterher jagte und er mochte die Ernsthaftigkeit, Leidenschaft und Unermüdlichkeit, mit welcher er all diese Dinge unerschrocken ausprobierte und erforschte. Ja, all diese kleinen Eigenarten waren es, die Malik schlussendlich dazu veranlasst hatten, sich nach nur einem halben Jahr des gemeinsamen Zusammenlebens unsterblich in den älteren Studenten zu verknallen. So unsterblich, dass er nur diesen oder keinen wollte.  
Ryou war genau die Art von Partner, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Gebildet, ruhig, freundlich und weichherzig, aber gleichzeitig auch abenteuerlustig, relativ furchtlos und absolut entschlossen, was seine Ziele anging. Ja, der Größere liebte selbst die unerschütterliche Naivität des Albinos, die ihn jeden Tag davon abhielt, auch nur im Entferntesten zu merken, wie bedingungslos und brennend man ihn begehrte...  
„Also, warum bist du hier?“  
Die nachsichtige und sehr langsam sprechende Stimme ließ Malik schlagartig aus seinen Schwärmereien aufschrecken, ehe er begriff, dass der Bleichere dem anscheinend überforderten Geist eine weitere Chance einzuräumen versuchte. Der Junge hatte wirklich eine Engelsgeduld. Selbst mit fehlgeleiteten, störrischen Seelen. Wie konnte man sich denn nicht in ihn verlieben?  
Abermals hielt es das Hexenbrett für unnötig, auch nur irgendeine Reaktion auf die gestellte Frage zu zeigen und der Dunkelhäutige war schon kurz davor, seinem Geliebten zur dringend benötigten Nachtruhe zu raten – als der Zeiger abermals über den schwarzen Untergrund zischte und abrupt an einer Stelle liegen blieb. Ohne auch nur eine weitere Bewegung anzudeuten.  
„F?“, las der Weißhaarige irritiert vor und kratzte sich verwundert an der Schläfe, während er offenkundig auf eine weitere Aktion wartete. Auf eine Aktion, die einfach nicht kommen wollte.  
„Was soll das denn heißen?“  
Auch der Dunkelhäutige schien überfragt und übte unwillkürlich mehr Druck aus, um den Zeiger weiter zu schieben, als ihn ein Umstand erstaunt aufkeuchen ließ.  
„Was ist?“, wollte der Weißhaarige unsicher wissen, bevor sein heimlicher Verehrer ihn nahezu perplex taxierte.  
„Der Zeiger, er...er lässt sich nicht mehr weg bewegen.“  
„Das glaub ich nicht...“  
Ohne Umschweife packte der Albino den Seelenschreiber und stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, als dieser sich sogar kopfüber weigerte, den Zeiger loszulassen.  
Die beiden Jungen starrten einander sichtlich verdattert an. Mit solch einem Ausgang hatte wohl keiner von ihnen gerechnet. Nicht mal im Ansatz.  
Eine Weile noch wandten sie ihre ganze Kraft auf, um die zwei hölzernen Gegenstände wieder voneinander zu lösen, dann kapitulierten sie beide und ließen sich müde auf den Wohnzimmerteppich zurück fallen.  
„Ich fürchte, das können wir für heute vergessen.“, seufzte der Blonde und drückte sich gähnend die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so-“  
„Nein.“  
Der Albino schüttelte nur den Kopf und fuhr sich lächelnd durch die Haare.  
„Ich freue mich, dass überhaupt etwas passiert ist und dann noch so etwas verrücktes...das ist wie ein Jackpot, findest du nicht? Vielen Dank, dass du mir geholfen hast.“  
Der Ägypter nickte nur. Während er gegen den Drang ankämpfte, den anderen einfach zu küssen.  
„Dann lassen wir es für heute gut sein. Du kannst auch ruhig schon schlafen gehen, ich will noch einige Sachen im Internet nachschauen.“  
Malik wollte gegen das Angebot protestieren, doch der Weißhaarige hatte schon längst bemerkt, wie übermüdet sein Mitstreiter war und es widersprach einfach vollkommen seinem Naturell, den Größeren auch nur eine Minute länger auf den Beinen zu halten. So fügte sich der Jüngere und nachdem er noch einige Male gefragt hatte, ob es wirklich in Ordnung wäre, verzog er sich schließlich in sein Zimmer, um ins Bett zu gehen.  
Er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie Ryou die letzten Kerzen ausblies. Oder wie er sich mit seinem mitgebrachten Laptop auf die Couch fallen ließ und das Gerät eiligst aufklappte, um auf einigen einschlägigen Seiten nachzuschauen, was dieses eigenartige Phänomen zu bedeuten hatte. Oder wie er verdutzt den Kopf hob und sich fragend umsah, als eine seltsame Stimme seinen Namen zu flüstern begann...


	2. O

Unablässig jaulend jagte der Wind des heraufziehenden Sturms um die in Dunkelheit liegenden Häuser der Stadt und rüttelte so dermaßen aggressiv an jedem einzelnen Fenster, dass man fast glauben wollte, ein Tornado wäre im Anmarsch.  
Genervt drückte Akefia sich sein Kissen noch fester auf die Ohren, während er unheimlich garstig auf die rot glühende Anzeige seines Weckers starrte, die ihm Minute um Minute verkündete, dass es auf drei Uhr zuging und er in vier Stunden wieder aufstehen musste.  
Das war doch nicht zum Aushalten, verdammt noch mal! Wie sollte sich ein gesunder Mensch da auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, die er in wenigen Tagen abgeben musste?!  
Erneutes Jaulen. Erneutes Kreischen. Erneutes Rauschen. Genug war genug!  
Unsagbar gereizt riss sich der Weißhaarige das weiche Polster von seinem Kopf, bevor er steif von der Matratze rutschte und zum Fenster ging, um die undichte Stelle ausfindig zu machen, die ihn hier seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten terrorisierte.  
Wirklich, manchmal hasste er diese Altbauwohnungen, die zwar die Welt kosteten, aber dann die wirrsten Macken und Schönheitsfehler zum Besten gaben.  
Aufmerksam strichen die karamellfarbenen Finger über den glatten, hölzernen Rahmen, bis er endlich einen zarten Windhauch an diesen spürte und den Übeltäter damit entlarvte. Also ernsthaft, über dieses kleine Problem würde er noch mal dringend mit ihrem Vermieter sprechen müssen, er hatte nämlich wirklich keine Lust, die ganze Straße mit zu beheizen, wenn der Winter kam, zumal sie drei sich DAS nun wirklich nicht leisten konnten.  
Hektisch kramte er einige Kleidungsstücke aus seinem Schrank, um sie mehr schlecht als recht vor den nervtötenden Spalt zu stopfen, ehe er erleichtert aufatmete. Ah, diese Stille war doch gleich viel besser, nun konnte er wohl endlich -  
Ein unterdrückter Aufschrei entkam den dunklen Lippen, als Akefia sich nichtsahnend wieder zu seinem Bett umdrehte und plötzlich in ein kaum erkennbares, bleiches Gesicht starrte.  
„Ryou, bist du denn des Wahnsinns, mich so zu erschrecken?“, zischte er hörbar verstört und fuhr sich abgespannt durch die Haare.  
„Was ist denn, ist Malik wieder auf der Couch eingeschlafen?“  
Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass der Blonde dort einfach ein nickte. Und nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Kumpel ihn dann von dieser herunter sammeln und in dessen Bett schleppen müsste, damit Malik sich in dem viel zu kühlen Gewölbe keine ausgewachsene Erkältung einfing.  
„Nein, er ist schon in seinem Zimmer...“, flüsterte die Stimme des Albinos und der größere Weißhaarige spürte, wie er unwillkürlich irritiert eine Augenbraue hob.  
Seit wann klang Ryous Stimme so seltsam? Hatte er so viel nach den Geistern gerufen, dass er nun heiser geworden war?  
Schon wollte er abermals fragen, was der Kleinere denn nun eigentlich zu dieser gottlosen Zeit von ihm wünsche, als jener abermals das Wort ergriff.  
„Akefia?“  
„Ja...?“  
„Hast du nicht Lust, mich zu ficken?“  
Der Angesprochene hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Zeit einfach stehen bleiben, während seine Augen sich fast noch über ihr Maximum hinaus weiteten und er förmlich hören konnte, wie sich alle typischen Geräusche ihres Heims klischeehaft auf einen Schlag verlangsamten.  
„W...was?“, stieß er entgeistert hervor. Ihn...ficken? Nein. Unmöglich, Ryou konnte nicht gesagt haben, was sein Mitbewohner da gerade verstanden hatte. Das...das war völlig undenkbar, der bleiche Student war gar nicht vulgär genug, sich so auszudrücken, geschweige denn, dass er auf solche Ideen kam.  
„Ich hab gefragt, ob du mich nicht ficken willst.“, wiederholte der Jüngere völlig ungerührt.  
„Du bist doch derzeitig in keiner Beziehung, richtig? Also kannst du mich doch einfach flachlegen, oder nicht?“  
Akefia bekam einige Sekunden keine vernünftige Reaktion zustande, bevor er endlich wagte, ein zischendes Lachen auszustoßen und fast amüsiert den Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Ah, Malik hat dich angestiftet.“, er schnaubte erheitert. „Gratulation, für einen Augenblick hab ich es tatsächlich geglaubt. War ja klar, dass ihr euch noch dafür rächt, dass ich einfach abgehauen bin.“  
Der andere Ägypter war wirklich ein Kindskopf, seinen Geliebten zu solch einem Unsinn zu überreden. Andererseits hieß das ja zumindest auch, dass die beiden noch nicht hoffnungslos verloren waren und potenziell noch etwas aus ihnen werden konnte.  
„Nein, mit Malik hat das absolut nichts zu tun.“  
Mit einer Wucht, die ihn nicht nur aus dem Konzept, sondern auch aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, wurde der Dunkelhäutige plötzlich auf seine Matratze gestoßen, ehe der schmächtige Körper sich verlangend an den seinen drängte und ihm nahezu leidenschaftlich die Lippen auf den Mund presste. Was zum...?  
„Ich will, dass du mich vögelst, so hart du nur kannst. Die ganze Nacht, bis ich keinen Schritt mehr gehen kann.Ich will, dass du mich dazu bringst, deinen Namen zu schreien...“  
Die leise Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lasziver und hektische schlanke Finger erkämpften sich mehr als energisch ihren Weg in die Shorts des Ägypters, um sich wollüstig und sehnsüchtig um dessen Glied zu schließen, während die Hüften des Jungen sich immer erregter an den muskulösen Leib unter ihnen drückten.  
„Ryou, ich -“  
Ein weiterer Kuss brachte den überrumpelten Weißhaarigen zum Schweigen, bevor der Kleinere sich noch einmal löste.  
„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir auch vorher einen blasen. Ich will dich auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise in mir spüren. Ich will, dass du mich die ganze Nacht -“  
Der Albino verstummte abrupt als sich eine unnachgiebige Hand auf seinen Mund presste und ihn ungnädig einige Zentimeter zurück schob.  
„Ryou, ich...ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, dass du das glaubst, aber...aber ich bin körperlich so überhaupt nicht an dir interessiert, du bist absolut nicht mein Typ. Ich hab dich wirklich unheimlich gern, aber das war es dann auch schon und es tut mir unendlich leid, wenn ich dir mit irgendetwas falsche Hoffnungen gemacht habe. Außerdem...“  
Die ruhigen und doch bestimmten Worte Akefias erstarben für eine Sekunde.  
„Außerdem...bin nicht ich derjenige in diesem Haushalt, der sich unsterblich in dich verliebt hat...“  
Einen ewig scheinenden Moment bewegte sich niemand, bis dünne bleiche Finger schließlich den karamellfarbenen Arm ergriffen und langsam von dem Langhaarigen wegzogen.  
„Was...? Soll das heißen, dass Malik...?“  
Der Größere nickte angespannt.  
„Ja. Ja, das soll es heißen. Und deswegen kann ich unter keinen Umständen mit dir schlafen, verstehst du das? Nicht einmal, wenn ich wollte.“  
Ryou schien kurze Zeit wie erstarrt, ehe er mit einem Mal die Hände nach oben riss und sich in einer endlich wieder typischen Geste der Verlegenheit die Finger vor das wahrscheinlich knallrote Gesicht drückte.  
„Malik...Malik ist in mich...“  
„Ja, vollkommen in dich verknallt und zu blöde es dir mitzuteilen.“, seufzte Akefia mehr als erleichtert und setzte sich vorsichtig unter dem Jüngeren auf, ohne ihn zu Boden zu werfen. Na, endlich klang Ryou wieder wie er selbst.  
„Und eigentlich hab ich ihm versprochen, dir das niemals zu sagen, aber bevor das hier zu weit geht...“  
Der Albino begann augenblicklich den Kopf zu schütteln, wobei er die Hände keine Sekunde von den glühenden Wangen rutschen ließ.  
„Nein, nein, nein, ich wollte dich doch nur ärgern, weil du meine Séance nicht ernst genommen hast! Ich...ich wusste doch nicht, dass...!“  
Unglücklich stieg er von dem anderen Weißhaarigen herunter und fuhr sich mehr als betroffen durch die milchfarbenen Strähnen.  
„Es...es tut mir leid, ich...“  
Der Ägypter lächelte milde. Ryou war wirklich außergewöhnlich süß - keinesfalls wollte er das Malik in irgendeiner Weise versauen.  
„Schon gut, vergiss es einfach. Ich werde ihm nichts hiervon erzählen, aber nur, wenn du versprichst, mich auch nicht zu verpetzen~“  
Der kleinere Student nickte hastig, bevor er sich erneut tausende Male entschuldigte und schließlich merklich beschämt den Raum verließ.  
Der Dunkelhäutige seufzte erschöpft und ließ sich ungebremst auf seine Schlafstätte zurückfallen, als die Tür endlich ins Schloss einrastete und man ihm wieder seinen Frieden gönnte.  
Oh man. Wenn das nur noch ein paar Sekunden länger gegangen wäre, hätte er zweifelsohne den wahrscheinlich heftigsten Ständer seines ganzen Lebens bekommen.  
Grinsend drückte sich der völlig übermüdete Mann die Handflächen auf die Augen.  
Wenn Ryou im Bett nur halb so aufdrehte, wenn er ernst machte, dann war Malik schon ausgesprochen beneidenswert~

*  
„Scheiße, scheiße, Scheiße!“  
Das energische Gepolter und Gefluche ließ Malik irritiert vom Küchentisch aufblicken, ehe der andere Ägypter sichtlich genervt und völlig zerzaust in die Küche gestürzt kam und wie ein Irrer zum Kühlschrank rannte, um aufgebracht in diesem zu wühlen.  
„Verdammte Scheiße, wo ist meine Limonade abgeblieben?!“  
„Dir auch einen guten Morgen...“, murmelte der Blonde und überging gelassen, wie der Größere ihn nach Strich und Faden beschimpfte und anbrüllte, dass er nur verpennt habe, weil die beiden jüngeren Spinner die halbe Nacht hatten Geistershow spielen müssen.  
„Es ist noch ziemlich ergiebig geworden, nachdem du weg warst...“, brummte Malik garstig und wollte eben in sein Sandwich beißen, als eine dunkle Hand in sein Sichtfeld schoss und ihm sein liebevoll zubereitetes Frühstück aus den Fingern riss.  
„Ja, was auch immer, ruft mich, wenn ihr den Weihnachtsmann gefunden habt, ich hab im Gegensatz zu euch leider echte Dinge zu tun!“, fauchte der Weißhaarige, bevor er dem verdatterten anderen ein liebevolles „Ich hasse euch beide!“ zurief und mit seinem Diebesgut aus der Wohnung floh.  
„Arschloch...“  
Resignierend erhob sich der zurückgelassene Dunkelhäutige von seinem Platz und kramte gelangweilt in ihrer Speisekammer, um sich erneut ein Sandwich zu machen. Manchmal war ihm absolut unbegreiflich, wie er und Akefia es eigentlich so lange miteinander ausgehalten hatten, ohne sich gegenseitig umzubringen....  
„Himmel, muss der denn so einen Krach machen?“  
Die gereizte Stimme ließ den Ägypter intensiv zusammenzucken und hastig herumfahren.  
„J- Ja, du kennst ihn doch, er kann das Haus erst verlassen, wenn alle wissen, dass er miese Laune hat.“  
„Der hat sie doch nicht alle, als ob hier sonst niemand pennen will...“  
Die violetten Augen kamen nicht umhin, den anderen Studenten einen Moment verdattert zu betrachten.  
Ryou hatte noch niemals dermaßen...zerwühlt ausgesehen und...sein Gesicht...sein Gesicht hatte noch nie zuvor so...finster gewirkt. Oder...doch? War er gestern Nacht etwa SO lange aufgeblieben?  
„Ich...werde ihm sagen, dass er sich etwas zügeln soll...“, lächelte er nachsichtig, bevor er auch dem Weißhaarigen einige Brote hinstellte.  
So, wie der Junge aussah, musste er ja bis in die frühen Morgenstunden wach gewesen sein – kein Wunder also, dass selbst dieser Ausbund an Gutmütigkeit genervt auf Akefias Theater reagierte.  
„Das hoffe ich, sonst müssen wir ihn eben rausschmeißen.“  
Malik stockte abermals und musterte überrascht seinen Geliebten, der völlig ignorant nach allem griff, was nur irgendwie in seiner Reichweite lag, um es sich gierig in den Mund zu stopfen. Ryous Worte hatten eine Sekunde zu ernst geklungen, um diese Bemerkung als Witz abzutun.  
„Sag mal...bist du irgendwie sauer auf ihn?“, fragte er unsicher nach.  
Der gefräßige Albino hielt einen Augenblick inne, dann würgte er hastig sein Essen herunter und kicherte verlegen, wobei er sich peinlich berührt durch die Haare strich und seinen Mitbewohner mit dem liebenswertesten Lächeln anstrahlte, was man sich nur vorstellen konnte.  
„Nein, nein, ich wollte nur einen Scherz machen, entschuldige, wenn das zu ernst klang.“  
Der Dunkelhäutige schmunzelte beruhigt und machte sich daran, einige Tomaten zu zerschneiden.  
„Schade, dann muss ich Akefia wohl doch im Alleingang vor die Tür setzen~“  
Das glockenhelle sanfte Lachen des Jüngeren ließ Maliks Herz sofort höher schlagen.  
„Ja, das musst du wohl, aber ich kann ihn ja wenigstens ablenken oder so.“  
Minuten verstrichen und das kurzzeitige Schweigen wurde lediglich vom gleichmäßigen Klackern des Gemüsemessers durchbrochen, bis die Stimme des Kleineren sich abermals erhob.  
„Malik?“  
Die violetten Augen blickten fragend auf, ohne den seltsamen Ausdruck auf den fahlen Zügen näher einordnen zu können.  
„Ja?“  
„Akefia hat mir erzählt, dass es jemanden gibt, in den du unsterblich verliebt bist und ich -“  
Ein schmerzverzerrter Aufschrei schnitt dem Weißhaarigen das Wort ab, ehe der Blonde hastig die scharfe Klinge von sich schleuderte und gequält seinen blutigen Finger in der Hand barg.  
„Alles in Ordnung?!“, stieß der Albino erschrocken hervor und sprang unwillkürlich auf, um zu seinem Mitbewohner zu eilen, dem er bis eben noch gegenüber gesessen hatte.  
„Ja...ja, alles gut, ich hab mich nur ziemlich tief geschnitten...“, murrte der Ägypter unglücklich und zog vorsichtig seine Finger zurück, die die Wunde instinktiv schützend umschlossen hatten.  
„W...was genau hat er dir eigentlich darüber erzählt?“  
Der Verletzte merkte, dass er weit panischer klang, als er selbst es erwartet hätte.  
Es würde absolut nicht zu dem anderen Dunkelhäutigen passen, seinem Freund derartig in den Rücken zu fallen, andererseits...wusste Malik auch nicht, in welchem Zustand sich der Ältere befunden haben mochte, als ihm dieses brisante Geheimnis herausgerutscht war.  
Der Blassere lächelte sanft und ließ sich entspannt auf dem Stuhl neben dem anderen Studenten nieder, um sich ohne Eile zu der mittlerweile blutüberströmten Hand hinab zu beugen.  
„Genau genommen hat er mir gar nichts darüber erzählt. Wir sind nur irgendwie auf dieses Thema gekommen und da hat er so eine Andeutung gemacht, dass es jemand sei, den ich kennen würde und das hat mich neugierig gemacht.“  
Fast zärtlich schlossen sich die weichen, farblosen Lippen um den dunklen lädierten Finger und begannen so dermaßen hingebungsvoll an diesem zu saugen, dass dem überrumpelten Größeren augenblicklich sein gesamtes Blut in den Kopf schoss. Und nicht nur dort hin.  
„Was...was tust du...?“, raunte er halb verblüfft, halb beschämt und erschauderte intensiv, als Ryou für eine Sekunde von ihm abließ und treuherzig zu seinem heimlichen Verehrer aufschaute.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass der Schmerz schneller vergeht und die Wunde besser heilt, wenn man sie so behandelt. Hilft es?“  
Nun ja, das gesamte Blut des Jüngeren hatte sich soeben definitiv aus seinen Extremitäten zurückgezogen, insofern...  
„J...ja, schon...“, erwiderte Malik verlegen und lief noch röter an, als sein Schwarm völlig unbefangen mit seinen Liebkosungen fortfuhr und den tiefen Einschnitt nun auch noch mit seiner Zunge zu streicheln begann.  
Der Ägypter merkte, dass er nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen den Gedanken hatte, welcher sich nun ungebremst in seinen Verstand drängte.  
Wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste, wenn der Junge noch ganz andere Körperteile mit seiner selbstlosen Liebe umfing...  
Wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste, wenn der Kleinere die empfindlichsten Punkte seines Anbeters mit dieser unsagbar geschmeidigen Zunge umspielte.  
Wie es sich anfühlen musste, von dieser grenzenlos naiven Sinnlichkeit zum Orgasmus getrieben zu werden...  
Die scheinbar so unschuldig verursachte Erotik der gesamten Situation paralysierte den Studenten in solchem Ausmaß, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie die braunen Augen ihn unnatürlich durchdringend beobachteten. Oder wie die betörenden bleichen Lippen sich ungesehen zu einem boshaften Lächeln verzogen, ehe sie sich endlich wieder öffneten und ihre Beute freigaben.  
„Du musst wirklich besser aufpassen, das nächste Mal hackst du ihn dir vielleicht ganz ab.“, schimpfte der Albino in liebevollem Ton und stand schließlich auf, um ein Küchenhandtuch in der Spüle zu befeuchten und damit sachte den Schnitt abzutupfen.  
„J- ja, ich...ich werde in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein...“, erwiderte der andere nur sichtlich verlegen und wandte unsicher das dunkelrote Gesicht ab.  
Ob Ryou überhaupt bewusst war, was er hier soeben getan hatte? Ob er sich überhaupt klar war, welchen Fantasien seines Freundes er damit gerade Tür und Tor geöffnet hatte? Nun ja, wahrscheinlich nicht, aber...  
„Was ist das eigentlich für eine Person, in die du dich verliebt hast? Also, ich meine, was für ein Mensch ist das?“  
Die plötzliche Frage ließ den Blonden noch heftiger zusammenfahren, bevor er sich peinlich berührt über den Nacken strich. Ah, shit.  
„Naja, er...er ist ausgesprochen sanftmütig und gebildet und freundlich...und in seinem ganzen Wesen sehr rein, vielleicht sogar ein wenig unbedarft, aber...gerade das schätze ich so sehr an ihm, auch...wenn er dann vielleicht nicht immer gleich bemerkt, was man für ihn empfindet und...“  
Es fühlte sich so eigenartig an, seiner großen Liebe zu erzählen, weshalb er sich so unrettbar in sie verknallt hatte – wissend, dass sie nicht den geringsten Verdacht hegen würde, dass es um sie selbst gehen könnte. Andererseits...hatte es schon etwas erleichterndes, ja fast -  
„Ist das nicht eher ziemlich ätzend?“  
Der Ägypter konnte nicht anders als vollends überrascht herumzufahren.  
„Was?“  
„Es ist doch total frustrierend und nervtötend, wenn man scharf auf jemanden ist und der das einfach nicht rafft, meinst du nicht auch?“  
Ryous Stimme hatte sich mit etwas gefüllt, was nach verstörend verachtender Selbstgefälligkeit klang. Von dem seltsam verruchten Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen ganz zu Schweigen.  
„Man muss ja wirklich schon ein ziemlicher Trottel sein, wenn man partout nicht kapiert, dass einem jemand unbedingt an die Wäsche will. Sowas ist einfach nur bescheuert.“  
Malik bekam keinen einzigen Ton heraus, während er den Älteren weiter zutiefst irritiert fixierte.  
Was...was ging hier vor sich? Was....was...  
Scheues Kichern folgte, ehe der Albino fast fließend zu seinem breiten Lächeln zurückkehrte.  
„Ich wette, das war das erste, was Akefia dazu gesagt hat, hm?“  
Der Blonde fühlte, wie ihn nach kurzer Verwirrung tiefe Erleichterung überspülte.  
Nein, tatsächlich hatte der andere Ägypter keineswegs so reagiert – aber wenn man seinen unflätigen, zeitweise süffisant hämischen Charakter in Betracht zog, war ihm eine solche Reaktion wohl durchaus zuzutrauen.  
„Nein, erstaunlicherweise hat er sich sogar sehr vorbildhaft verhalten.“, schnaubte der Verliebte amüsiert und stand nun ebenfalls auf, um in einem der Küchenschubfächer nach einem Pflaster zu kramen.  
„Du wärst überrascht, wenn du wüsstest, wie oft er sich nicht wie ein gehässiges Kleinkind benimmt.“  
Eigentlich hätte der Ägypter gemeint, dass auch dem Weißhaarigen längst klar geworden sein müsse, was für ein Mensch Akefia im Grunde eigentlich war, aber...vielleicht kannte Malik den Größeren auch nur einfach schon zu lange. Zu lange, um bloß den ewig dreisten Unruhestifter in ihm zu sehen, der während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit eine Menge Lehrer um jegliche Selbstbeherrschung gebracht hatte. Vielleicht hatte er für Ryou eben noch nicht ganz den Charme eines infantilen Flegels verloren...immerhin hatte das sehr lange sein Image ausgemacht.


End file.
